In medical diagnosis, medical testing and medical treatment involving the use of catheters, necessary medical devices such as a catheter and a guide wire, drug and so forth are set on a medical tray and then taken out, upon treatment, from within the medical tray and used. After the treatment, the medical tray is no longer necessary and is thus discarded into the trash.
The volume of a trash used in a medical field is determined to some extent based on the shape of the inlet of an incineration system, and the cost required for disposing such trash is in most cases determined in a unit of trash. Therefore, it is desirable to make the medical tray as compact as possible so that a greater number of medical trays can be placed into the trash. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-75511 is an example of a medical tray that can be made more compact upon disposal by folding the same such that a side wall is overlapped with a bottom face.
However, since a medical tray is generally configured such that a bottom portion thereof is wider than a side wall thereof and the area ratio of the bottom portion occupying in the overall medical tray is high, only if the side wall is folded, the medical tray is liable to be bulky in a trash like the medical tray disclosed in Patent Document 1.